


Heated Moment

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an AU of the scene between Alec and Magnus at Magnus's place during Malec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Moment

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Rewatching Malec and this idea came to me. Unbeated.

 

***

"You shiver when you feel their breath on your neck." Magnus's voice was soft and seductive.

 

Truthfully Alec had shivered as soon as Magnus had gotten close to him, and before Magnus had said those words.

 

And before Magnus had even breathed on his neck.

 

Magnus embraced him, gently holding Alec to him, "I know you feel what I feel Alec."

 

"You don't know what I feel so back off." Alec tried to make his voice hard, but hated that it came out breathless and husky.

 

Magnus turned him around so Alec was face to face with him. Magnus's dark eyes were even darker than usual.

 

A knowing look was on his face, "I don't?" He replied.

 

He leaned in and captured Alec's lips in a hard kiss, Alec moaned into Magnus's mouth as their tongues came into contact.

 

Alec was glad Magnus was holding him as he felt his knees go weak; this wasn't his first kiss but the first one to hold such heat.

 

All thoughts fled his mind as the lower half of Magnus's body came into contact with his.

 

Alec gasped as he could feel how hard Magnus was, even with their clothing between them.

 

Magnus backed them toward the couch and Alec fell onto it, within moments Magnus was on top of him again.

 

"Alexander." Magnus's voice was husky and tender.

 

Alec moaned as Magnus began kissing his neck, gently nibbling his skin as he worked his way down.

 

Alec gripped Magnus's hair, feelings of heat and desire, unlike anything he'd ever felt before flowed through him.

 

He should hate that a downworlder was making him feel that way; there was a small feeling of guilt, but no hatred.

 

Magnus slipped a hand under his shirt, and was working his way up to Alec's chest.

 

Goosebumps came on Alec's skin and was about arch into Magnus's touch, but the ringing of his own phone broke the spell.

 

It was the ringtone he had given Lydia's number.

 

Lydia; the woman he was going to marry the next night. The woman who'd help him restore his family honor.

 

The family Alec would lose if he got with Magnus or any other downworlder.

 

I never should've let this go so far. With supreme effort, Alec shoved Magnus off of him.

 

Magnus ended up on the floor, his dark eyes huge with surprise, as he sat up and stared at Alec.

 

"This shouldn't have happened, Magnus."

 

Magnus stood up, "But it did, Alexander."

 

"And it was a huge mistake and will never happen again, I'm leaving and I intend to marry Lydia."

 

"You don't love her..." Alec cut off Magnus's reply.

 

"You expect me to give up my life for you? I could lose my family, my career, at the end of the day what would you be losing?"

 

Alec's voice grew harder, "You flirt and play your games, and I will admit you are good at that."

 

Alec backed up, keeping his eyes on Magnus until he reached the door.

 

"Goodbye Magnus, my choice has been made."

 

Alec quickly made his way back home. His lips still tingled from Magnus's lips, his skin burned for Magnus's touch.

 

His heart, his traitorous heart, cried out to finish what had been started.

 

But he was a shadowhunter.

 

Life was about doing what HAD to be done.

 

Not what the heart wanted.


End file.
